Jungle Fury rewrite
by luna.charm.3
Summary: One new character and occ stuff. Still the same story.


Jungle fury.

Ch 1

It's time. The day we would know who was to go on for further training we with me. Hi I'm Davina. Spirit of the leopard. Pai Zhua had been my home since I was 6. I met a lot of people in my time here. Two my best friends lily , spirit of the cheetah, and theo , Spirit of the jaguar.

There's also One other m I've known for such a long time. Jarred. My boyfriend of 2 years. We have our problems but we worked it out. I watched as they fight. Lily and Theo finish their fights and help up the people who they were fighting. Jarred however knocked him down and walked away to the table with the towel boys.

"Jarred , that was great " I run over to him. "But you..."

"Could have done better. " he huffed past me. The last few months he's been like this.

"Get me a towel. "

A boy called casey handed him one. And before I knew it they started fighting. Master Mao stopped it but not before casey showed us his tiger sprit he then asked to talk to casey, theo and lily alone. When they leave master Mao tells me that it's time to go to meet our new master.

I turn to Jarred who is apologising to me for all this. I have had enough "this is over Jarred "

"Over? No it can't be...I ..."

"I did love you once. But now. I think it be best if we spilt up. You are a monster. I should have never gotten back together with you at all. Let alone twice. " I walk away. "I'm sorry "

2 weeks later in Ocean bluff.

"What are those things?"

Lily asks looking at some foot soldiers. They try their best in fighting but got knocked down. Then the guy they met at the pizza place and a ranger? Was that right a POWER ranger? Standing with him? Her costume was light pink. With a design like that of a ... Leopard.

After finishing them off I shout "power down " revealing to the others who I was. "Hey guys "

"Davina?!" Casey said shocked

"You ok there tiger boy? Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I laugh.

"Funny and cute."

We walk back to the pizza place the others meet fran and head upstairs.

"They seem nice " Fran says helping me clean. (A/N: all my ranger stories I think you know by now are none cannon. So fran knows they are rangers from the get go cause davina saved her then de morphed in front of her. She also has worked there for years)

"Yeah. They come from the same place I do. " picking up plates and putting them in the back room.

"The one in red likes you " I drop them as I hear her say that.

"Davina?" I don't even know if casey really dose actually like me or not.

"Na. Fran. That no. "

Weeks pass and training gose well until.

I fight with casey knocking him down.

"Pined ya"

"Really? " he kisses me. I don't react at first then I push him away. "Davina I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I mean I did. But thing is I like you ok"

"I need some air"

"Davina!"

I walk out the restaurant and walk down the street. I'm not ready to be in another relationship so soon after what happened with Jarred. I sit on a park bench.

"Lonely little Ranger ?" Says a voice from behind me.

"Camille. "

Rinshi grab me from behind and I get telaproted away to a temple like place.

A chair high on a stand in front of me I look up to see the back of who I thought to be Dai shi. My heart races faster than anything. The stories that master mau told us flooded in my mind. I start heading to the door but I get stopped by... A lion spirt ? How? It can't be... He is the only one with it...

"Jarred? "

"Jarred is gone. There's only Dai shi But for his feelings towards you they are far from so"

"Mine are. Mine have been gone for months" he garbs me and says

"We'll see about that pink ranger "

That night I mange to sneak out. Though camille follows

I tried to get one of the Rangers attention. Running and screaming.

An hour of hiding and getting backed up in a ally way later.

I blacked out to find myself getting carried away by...

"Casey?" My eyes flicker open slowly

"Shh. I'll explain when we get back. "

He lays me down I fall asleep almost instantly before he can say anything. He sit by me waiting for me to wake. Waking up the next morning Casey was laying by my side holding my hand.

"Cas.. I'm sorry for running away... I have something to tell you "

I look straight at him.

"D.. You can tell me anything. And it's ok I mean.."

"Jarred is Dai shi!"

"He probably saw the darkness already in jarred " said RJ after casey called the others up.

"Don't say that. Cause he was a good guy at one point. That why I dated him for so long. Was it my fault?"

They just looked at me. 3 months it has been since I last saw him as him. And *sighs* I don't know. Defending him is what I did all the time. I need to stop. After the team talk I walk outside. Casey follows.

"Making sure I don't get kidnapped again?" I turn round.

"Actually I just want to talk. About what happened before. No please let me talk. I like you Davina. And I don't care about what Dai shi has to say or anyone else for that matter "

I laugh

"Good I got you to smile. I ment that kiss. I know you don't want another boyfriend so soon. But. How about just going on a date? With me?"

My heart races in a good way. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you "

"Good. Now get ready for a wild time" he laughs

"Today?"

"Yes. I was going to ask you that day but. Hey you up of it?"

"Yeah. Sure" I was nervous I could feel it building inside me. I was surprised that I didn't start babbling. And when I start I can't stop.

Later that night.

"I don't know why we wear our colours all the time. I mean. Come on we stick out when we all walk together. As a team you know "

He smiles. "Yeah I guess you'd be right " we walk back when we are stopped by a sea of rinshi and camille

"Hello rangers " she changes to her ranger like form

Casey stands between me and her. "Can't you wait for like 5 minutes. "

"She won't Cas. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast. Sprit Unleash !"

Camille knocks him back with the rinshi and fights me. Hits and kicks but nothing lands until

"Ah" I get knocked down. Casey struggles to find his way though the rinshi to get to me camille standing over me.

"I don't know what he sees in you pink ranger but.."

"Camille! Stop there!" She truns to find Dai shi behind her. She neeles.

"Dai shi I..."

"Save it. *walks straight past her to me* hello again pink ranger "

I say nothing. Just look at him.

He touches my face and arm lifting my head up forcing me to stand and look at him.

"You'll be coming back with me. As my girlfriend of sorts" I shudder at the thought of it. Casey, fighting he's way past the last of the rinshi, marches up to Dai shi. "She's not interested "

Yet again I had to watch as they fight in front of me. After a long fight casey lands on the floor de morphed.

"Casey!" I run to him "oh please say that your ok. Please. "

"Get up girl. *grabs my arm*" Dai shi says forcing me up.

No. I'm not being pushed around.

I slap his arm to get him off me. And we fight. The leopard and loin spirits too.

I get thrown to the floor. "Now you are coming with me. " he walks to me only to be stopped by theo and lily.

Back at the loft.

Casey wakes up coughing. Hearing this I run over to him. "Hey. Your ok now. "

"D... What happened?"

"RJ he fought Dai shi off. We brought you back here"

He touches my hand. "He's not going to get you"

"After today. I am over him. Jarred was part of my life for a long time. But now it's over. Time to start over "

He try's sitting up but his back was hurt. "Ow"

"You need to rest Cas "

"I know and I will. "

"Good. " I leave the room

"Davina? Can we start that date over again some other time?"

"Of course "


End file.
